The Depths of a Black Ocean
by lenaetv
Summary: Pirates, Love, War Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I know, I wrote another story, I'm sorry! I promise I will finish them all! Anywho another Inuyasha Fanfic, this is also posted by me on another website. So please enjoy! Please R&R Luv Ya!!

* * *

The night sky was covered with dark clouds. The thunder boomed almost seeming to shake the world underneath. The lightening clashed and cracked across the sky. The waves of the ocean slammed into the beach showing no mercy to anything standing in its way.

Lord Sesshomaru stood in his study staring out over the ocean, watching its harsh movement. Only a few candles lit the room making it dim giving of an eerie glow. A knock at the door broke his train of thought.

"Come in" He said not taking his eyes of the ocean.

"Pardon my intrusion General, but he has arrived" His servant said bowing his head.

"Send him in"

"Yes sir" The servant lifted his head and turned to find himself face to face with the expected guest. He froze with fright staring at the black figure in front of him. 'Where did he come from? I didn't even hear him.'

The guest was dressed in a long black cloak, with a hood concealing his face. He walked past the servant as if he was just a shadow creeping across the floor.

"You are very clever. You managed to cover your scent. I am impressed" Sesshomaru smirked glancing over his shoulder. "Leave us" He ordered to his servant. The servant not arguing quickly exited the room closing the door behind.

"I hear you are a man of few words, but many skills." He slowly turned facing the cloaked guest. "I have a request for you." He said as he sat down at his desk. "I wish for you to hunt down and kill someone for me and retrieve an item from him." He said as he glanced at a map on his desk. "I wish you to kill a pirate that goes by the name Captain Blood Fang. The item I wish you to retrieve is his sword. I have been having my men follow him and he should be approaching the port at Hell's Point by tomorrow night. I trust it won't take you long."

No response was given. An arm extended out from the cloak revealing a hand covered by a black glove.

"I see you wish to be paid in advance" He said as he pulled a leather pouch filled with gold out his desk drawer and held it up in his hand. "I will pay you in advance, but how do you I know you will do your job."

In the blink of an eye the figure had disappeared. Before Sesshomaru could blink again the cold blade of a dagger was pressed against his neck. "Do not request my service, if you doubt my ability." It was a soft voice, yet it was cold and showed no sign of emotion.

Sesshomaru froze feeling the dagger against his skin. 'What is he? He cannot be human.' He thought. "My apologies, please here take it." He held the pouch up and waited for him to take it. Just as quick as the dagger met his neck it was gone along with pouch out of his hand. Sesshomaru jumped up looking around, but he was gone. 'To think he could have taken my life in an instant and there was nothing I could have done about it.' Once again there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" He ordered now angered by the event.

The door crept open "Me Lord, is everything alright I heard some ruckus and……….." Jaken stopped mid sentence shocked by the absence of the guest. "Where did he go? I never saw him leave?"

Sesshomaru glanced at Jaken then stared out the window once again. "That is the nature of an assassin such as him. He is the best and he only makes his presence known when collecting the fee for his work."

"Me lord, do you think he will succeed? None of the others we have sent have come back alive. Also I have a bad feeling about this one." Jaken stuttered.

Sesshomaru knew all to well the feeling he was talking about, he could still feel the dagger pressing on his neck. He gave a little smirk. "No Jaken, this time Inuyasha will die."

"CAPTAIN"

Inuyasha looked to see is soaked first mate Miroku running towards him.

"Captain the wind is too strong, we must head for land." Miroku yelled

Inuyasha looked down over his ship watching the crew struggle to tie everything down. "Lower the sails, we're gonna ride this one out." Inuyasha ordered as he tightened his grip on the wheel.

"Yes Captain!" Miroku turned and gave the orders to the crew.

Inuyasha steered the ship watching the ocean trying to consume it with its massive waves.

The storm finally began to subside, the ocean was getting calmer. The crew began to clean the half flooded deck. Miroku made his way back to the stern of the ship.

"Well Captain that was a hell of storm." Miroku said standing next to Inuyasha looking out over the ship.

"Humph, that was just a little drizzle." He replied "Take the wheel I shall retire for the night" Inuyasha headed for his chambers leaving Miroku in charge.

He entered his chambers and lit a lantern sitting on a table next to a large bed. He laid on the bed. 'That was too close this time' He thought has he watched the light from lantern flicker on the ceiling.

The next day the ship pulled into port at Hell's Point just as the sun was setting. Inuyasha stood in front of his crew Miroku by his side "We stay the night here and head out in the morning."

"Yes Captain" They said in unison.

He turned to walk off the ship. "Also do not bring any wenches back with you this time. That especially means you Miroku" He said giving him a cold stare.

"Yes Captain" Miroku said with his head hung in disappointment.

Inuyasha made his way off the ship and into the nearest tavern. He walked to a table in the back and sat overlooking the large tavern. He was never one to let his guard down easily.

"Hi there Big Boy. What can I get for you tonight? Whiskey? Maybe even perhaps a little pleasure!?" A wench said taking a seat on his lap.

"The only thing I want from you is a bottle of whiskey." He replied seeming not to take notice any of her actions.

"Awe, that's too bad we could have some fun" She said rubbing her hand down his chest.

"Just get me my whiskey" He said pushing her off his lap.

She walked away and returned with a bottle of whisky and a glass, quickly setting them on the table and leaving/

Inuyasha poured himself glass after glass. He had gone through half a bottle before Miroku stumbled up to him with a woman tucked under each arm. "Ladies this is my Captain" He said slurring his words. "Hey Captain I brought one for you, take your pick" He said looking back and forth between the two."

Inuyasha looked at them disgusted by thought of taking them to bed with him. "They're all your's Miroku." He said as he stood up and walked towards the exit.

"Oh well more for me" Miroku said has he pulled the women in closer to him.

Inuyasha made his way back to the ship. Having the feeling he was being followed he kept alert. Just as he was reaching the end of the dock, he stopped and stood there motionless. "I know you're there, so you can either come out and fight or flee if you value your life." He glanced over his shoulder waiting for an answer or to hear footsteps fleeing. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw the slight flicker of moonlight flash off the blade of a dagger. He dodged the blade only by inches spinning himself around to face a black cloaked man in front of him.

"Let me guess you are another assassin sent by Sesshomaru. You are better then the last he sent. I will give you that." He said putting his hand on his sword. Before he could even get a good grip the figure was gone. Inuyasha looked around. 'Where the hell did he go? Did I imagine that?' At that moment the cold blade of the assassin pressed against his neck. 'How the hell did he get behind me?'

"I shall have that sword"

"Humph, so you were sent by Sesshomaru. Well I am not that easy to kill." He said with a smirk, not even worried about the dagger pressing into his neck.

The assassin was proceeding to cut his throat when Inuyasha heard the sound of breaking glass. He turned to see the assassin hit the dock and Miroku standing with the neck of whiskey bottle in his hand. "Took you long enough you lecture"

"Hey just be glad I was here at all, it took everything I had to pull myself from those women." He said as he threw the remainder of the bottle in the water.

They stood over the assassin. "That's the closest any of them have ever gotten. Apparently he really wants you dead this time."

"Yeah I know"

"So what do you want to do with him Captain?"

Inuyasha stared down at him lying motionless on the dock. "Put him in the brig. I might have use for this one." Inuyasha turned and began back towards the ship.

Miroku knelt down next to the body. "Well let's see what this one looks like." He pulled the hood back that concealed the assassins face. He jumped up shocked by what he saw. "Um……Captain, You should take a look at this."

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to see Miroku staring down at the body. "Look at what?" He said as he turned walking back towards Miroku. "What the hell is your problem?" He asked as he stood next to Miroku.

Miroku pointed down to the face he had just uncovered. Inuyasha looked in the direction he was pointing. His eyes widened as he stared at the face of his nameless assassin. "It can't be possible" He muttered under his breath.

AN: SSSOOOOO, What did you think? Hope you liked it. Yeah I know it's alittle different, but hey who doesn't like something different now and then. Oh and sorry for the cliffhanger. :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's the next Chapter, ENJOY!

* * *

Miroku watched as a furious Inuyasha paced on the ship deck. After discovering they were fooled and the assassin got away, of course Inuyasha lost his temper.

"We are just gonna have to keep a better look out" Miroku sighed, in his mind he was actually more worried about finding more women to replace the two he had to ditch earlier then he was about his captain.

"How could this have happened?" Inuyasha began to rant and rave. "I just let him pull a stunt like that and how could he think a straw dummy could fool me." He hissed, his fist clenched in front of him.

"Well he did fool you" Miroku stated a matter-a-factly.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Inuyasha yelled throwing the nearest item at his first mate.

Miroku barely dodged the barrel as it whizzed past him. "Hey watch it! Ya tryin to kill me!"

"If it makes me feel better" Inuyasha muttered. He sighed and leaned on the railing at the bow of the ship looking out over the calm ocean. "Miroku go round up the men."

"Captain?" Miroku asked

"We set sail immediately; those not back on ship will be left. Understood?"

"Yes Captain" Miroku hesitated. "Inuyasha…"

"I'm fine Miroku" Inuyasha cut him off, he knew when his first mate called him by his name he was worried about him.

"Ay Captain" Miroku sighed and made his off the ship.

Inuyasha ran his hand through his disheveled silver hair, catching a glimpse of the moon. _'Half waxing moon, seven more days till the new moon.' _The night he loses his demon powers was nearing. He was sure Sesshomaru didn't know this particular information, but this new assassin was a different story. If he didn't know any better, he'd say the assassin was just observing his skill and after acting cocky and carelessly he took the bait. _'This bastard intends on……'_

He was tore from his thoughts by a scream. "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!!" A woman's voice cried out.

"Come on wench; don't make this harder on yaself"

Inuyasha planned on ignoring the whole situation he could have really cared less. That was until he caught whiff of a familiar scent. "Ki…Kikyo" he muttered and in an instant he was gone.

"No...get away from me!" The woman struggled to free herself from the mans hold.

"Shut your trap" He ordered smacking her across the face. "If your good I…uhmf" The mans eyes went wide as Inuyasha drove his dagger into his back. She quickly broke from the mans grip before he fell to ground.

"No please don't hurt me" She begged falling to her knees.

Inuyasha stared down at the raven-haired women. "You're not her." He stated a little irritated while wiping off his bloody dagger.

Looking up at him scared not quite sure what he was going to do. He eyed her for moment before crouching down in front of her. She wanted to back away but unfortunately she was frozen in place. She gasped when he grabbed her chin turning her head from one side to the other looking over her features. "What's your name wench?" He asked turning her face towards him again.

"Ka…..Kagome"

"Hn….You look similar but you're defiantly uglier" He said.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him before slapping his hand away. "Don't touch me you…you barbarian!" She hissed.

"Hn, I should have just let him have ya, you ungrateful little…."

"Maybe you should have!" She scowled while standing up. "I can take care of myself" she turned and began walking away.

"Where did he take that wench?" A man's voice was heard not to far off.

"I think he took over this way" Another man said.

Kagome quickly turned and hid behind Inuyasha, grabbing on to back of his shirt.

"What the hell are ya doin?" He tried pushing her away.

"Come on they're after me" She whimpered.

"I thought you said you take care of yourself" He smirked.

"Shut-up" she hissed and hit him on the head.

"OW…..don't go hittin someone and expect them to help you" He exclaimed rubbing his sore head.

"UH….just go away then" She huffed pushing him away and began walking away once again.

"Hey there she is!" One of the men yelled only a few yards away now and quickly shortening the distance.

'_OH NO'_ Kagome yelled in her head once again turning in an attempt to run away only to run straight into Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. _'What is he doing?'_ She thought as he pressed her body closer to his.

"Hey you, that's our wench!" The man stated.

A growl escaped Inuyasha's throat. "Leave her or join your friend there" he nodded towards the man lying dead on the ground.

"What the hell…….yo…..you're Captain Blood Fang" The man stuttered wide eyed after getting a good look at the hanyou.

"Smart man, now leave" He growled placing his hand on his sword.

"Ta…ta…..take her" the other man said as they scurried away.

Kagome still in slight shock from being pressed against a certain man's body. "Um….You can let go now" She spoke quietly, a slight blush crossing her cheeks.

Inuyasha smirked "You've never been held by man have you" He said in a husky voice giving her waist a squeeze.

A shiver ran through her body. She turned her head away from him. "Ye...yes"

"Liar" He said "I am half demon; just by tour smell I can tell you are untouched." he exclaimed smelling her hair.

"Stop it!" She exclaimed pushing him away. "You are a very crude man"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Don't worry I have no need for you" He said brushing past her.

"Captain, the crew is on board and ready to set sail." Miroku said running towards him. "What ya doin…...Oh" he smiled after seeing Kagome. "Captain I see you found a wench for yourself."

"Hn….I have know use for a virgin"

Just as the words left Inuyasha's mouth he regretted informing the lecture of her innocence. Cause as he expected Miroku had her hand in his in mere seconds.

"A pure beautiful woman such as you is surely rare" he smiled gently running his fingers across her hand. "I would die a happy man if you would bare my child"

Kagome stared at the man like he had two heads. Then when she felt his hand rubbing her left butt cheek, she let him have it, her hand leaving a rather large red mark on his right cheek. "Keep your filthy hands to yourself"

Inuyasha was surprised by her actions, no woman has ever had the guts to strike Miroku, he may be a lecture but he is still a man to fear. "Wench" He called pointing to the ground in front of him as a signal for her come over to him. Kagome glared at him, she wasn't about to put up with either of the two men. He narrowed his eyes back at her. "You're a feisty little wench" He stated and walked back towards her.

Miroku, while rubbing his cheek, observed as he approached the angry looking woman.

"You're coming with me" He stated crossing his arms and staring at her.

Miroku was stunned when Inuyasha caught her hand mid-air avoiding the same red mark he had just received. Inuyasha whipped her around and pulled her back flush against his body.

"Don't tempt me wench" he hissed in her ear.

Kagome once again was frozen in place. All she could think about was his warm, muscular body pressed against her. She imagined his rough hands exploring her body, but quickly struck the thought from her mind. _'Not with this vulgar man'_

Inuyasha quickly picked up the scent of her arousal and let her go, brushing past her once again. "Bring her" he ordered his first mate and headed back towards the ship.

* * *

AN: Well What did you think? Please R&R! ;) Luv Ya


	3. Chapter 4

AN: Well the next chapter is finally here. Sorry for being late. Enjoy!

* * *

Inuyasha stared into the night sky. He couldn't believe he actually had them bring her along. He closed his eyes remembering times he would rather forget. And it was all her fault he was thinking of them now.

"Captain" Miroku was walking towards him. "Do you think it's a good idea that we brought her with?" He leaned on the railing next to his friend. "I mean the men are going wild, all of them want to have a go at her."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I should have left on that damn beach." He cursed.

"I have to say though." Miroku began. "She really does look like Kik….."

Inuyasha put a dagger to his first mates throat silencing him. "Don't you say that name in my presence." He hissed.

"Alright, I get it" Miroku cautiously pushed the dagger away. "But you know it and that's why you brought her right."

Inuyasha growled in frustration as he replaced the dagger in its rightful spot on his belt. Maybe that was the reason. But still, they may look the same but it definitely wasn't her. _'Then who the hell is she?'_

"Miroku, bring her to my quarters immediately." Inuyasha said heading for the said place.

"Captain?" Miroku pushed off the rail.

"Just do it." He growled. "And make sure we're not disturbed till I'm finished."

* * *

"He's not all that bad" Miroku smiled at down at her as they reached the double doors. "I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Kagome ignored him. She had nothing to say him or anyone on the ship. Well she had a few choice words for that Captain whatever his name was, and she was going to let him have it too. Just as soon as she saw him again.

The double doors suddenly flew open. Kagome jumped back when the said man reached for her. But he was too quick and grabbed her by the arm practically throwing her into the room. With a quick nod to his first mate he slammed the doors shut.

Kagome was currently sitting up wiping herself off when her shot up hearing his footsteps grow closer. "If you even think of touching me I'll….."

"You'll what?" He smirked "Scream? And who do you think would come save you?" He stood staring down at her. "Don't worry I have no intention of laying a hand on you"

"What?.....Why not?" She clapped her hand over mouth just as the words spilled out. What had gotten into her she had no idea. She should be glad he wasn't going to touch her. Shouldn't she? It wasn't until he grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him that she noticed he had knelt down beside her.

"Who are you?" He asked staring intently at her.

"I…..t.……you my name." She stuttered. His eyes were a deep gold and with the flicker of the candle light they seemed to pierce right through her. Once again an ache formed between her thighs.

"I don't care about your name. Who are you? Where did you come from?" He said pulling away, catching a scent of her arousal once again. He turned from her; she wasn't as ugly as he thought.

"I'm an orphan." She sounded proud of the fact.

"That explains a lot" He muttered to himself.

Kagome picked herself up off the floor. "Now if you are finished with me I let me off this ship immediately."

"We're in the middle of the ocean" He smirked over his shoulder. "I hope you can swim."

"Don't worry I can" she crossed her arms defiantly

Inuyasha turned on his heel to face her. She held his gaze and narrowed her eyes. "You aren't scared of me? Don't you know who I am?"

"No" She answered. "I've never heard of you before tonight and really I don't care." She waved her hand at him. "I don't care to know you either. So if you don't mind I'll be leaving the ship now."

"You mean to tell me you would jump ship and swim back to land in the middle of the night? You would be eaten by sharks for sure." He was shocked that she was actually serious.

"At this point sharks would be better company than you."

"And what is wrong with my company?" Inuyasha growled as he took a step towards her.

"You are nothing but a filthy pirate" She took her own step towards him. "What else do I need to say?"

"You talk way too much wench" In a flash he had her pinned to the wall of his cabin. Her hands held firm above her head.

Kagome was startled but she still didn't stop. "You said you weren't going to touch me. You lied."

Inuyasha smiled down at her. "I'm a pirate remember"

Her heart began to race as she stared into his eyes. The ache in her grew tenfold. His body pressed harder into hers, feeling his own sudden arousal pressed to stomach she bit back a moan. Then his smile faded and eyes seemed to turn a darker shade as they now stared at her lips. Half parted and seeming to wait for him to kiss them.

As his head descended bringing his own lips closer to hers, she clamped her eyes shut. But they never made it; she opened her eyes just as he let her go and turned away from her. "Don't play with fire, when you aren't prepared to get burned." He said in a low and husky voice.

She stood there for a moment before opening her mouth again. "I don't consider you to be that big of a flame. You would probably burn out before doing any real damage." Her voice held venom.

Once again her back was against the wall and this time his lips came down hard on hers. Her eyes were wide with shock, but only for second before they fluttered shut, melting into his kiss. He slipped his tongue between her parted lips, placing one hand behind her neck and the other around her waist pulling her to him.

"You will learn to speak only spoken to" He hissed, his lips hovering over hers.

It was her turn to smirk this time. "Make me" And that's exactly what he did.

AN: Well how was it? Also I have to go out of town so I won't beable to update again the 22nd. I am really sorry. :( Luv Ya Lenaetv


End file.
